All I Want For Christmas
by AstroPrincess
Summary: Both Usagi and Mamoru are harboring secret wishes in their hearts. Will their friends, acting in Santa's stead, be able to give them a Christmas miracle?
1. Chapter 1

Ami, usually the first to arrive at the arcade for meetings with her friends, was shocked to see Usagi had beaten her there, already seated in their favorite booth.

Yes, Usagi Tsukino, who was late for school on a regular basis and had been known to make her friends wait half hour, while she was "distracted."

That, at least, hadn't changed. She didn't blink out of her daydream until Ami waved a hand in front of her face.

"Usagi?" she asked, surprised yet again as her friend spun around to face her, a faint blush rising to her cheeks and a flustered look on her face.

"Ami!" she said a little too loudly. "What are you doing here?"

Ami felt like slapping a hand to her forehead. "We're meeting here today Usagi," she said in exasperation. "You really forgot?"

"But isn't it —" Usagi began, a perplexed expression taking over her face and her blush receding. Then realization dawned on her. "Oh, wait, it's Wednesday. I remember now!"

This time Ami _did_ slap her forehead. With a shake of her head, the blue-haired girl sat down across from her friend, not surprised that Usagi could still surprise her.

* * *

A half hour of laughter and several hot chocolates later, Ami and her friends were discussing Christmas.

"I want some Christmas cake," Minako drooled, staring off into space as if the dessert was just beyond her reach.

"Well, I want some more manga, because Usagi's always stealing mine," Rei shot out, slamming her palms on the tabletop. She was hard to take seriously though, as it was clear to see she was still a bit tipsy on laughter.

Ami braced herself for one of Usagi's infamous, screeched retorts, but the blonde only stuck her tongue out at Rei.

Just as Makoto started talking about her best cake recipes, Ami heard the chime that signaled a customer entering the arcade. Instantly, Usagi whipped her head around to lay her eyes on the newcomer. Unnoticed by her friends, Ami twisted in her seat too.

Mamoru was standing in the doorway, shaking water droplets from his dark hair, his green coat pulled snugly over his broad shoulders. Turning back to Usagi, Ami noticed her blush was back, along with that flustered expression.

Interesting . . .

Ami broke up the rather heated debate over the best kind of cake that was forming between Rei and Mina. A grinning Mako didn't help, obviously enjoying the chaos.

"I have an idea," Ami said, trying to capture their attention. Three pairs of eyes focused in on her face. Well, she was almost successful.

"Usagi?" she asked gently.

Usagi blinked, turning back to them. "Yeah?"

"I was thinking we should do Secret Santas."

The responses to her proclamation varied quite considerably. Mina clapped her hands in glee. Mako said, "Sounds good," and Rei shrugged, her expression conveying a message that roughly translated to _Eh, that doesn't sound like a terrible idea_. But Usagi just blinked again, furrowing her brows.

"It's when a group of people writes their names on slips of paper and puts them in a hat. Everyone randomly draws a name, and you have to get a present for whoever's name you draw, while staying anonymous. We'll have a party at the end where everyone will open their presents. Then, at the end, we'll have a big reveal," Ami explained.

"Oh," was all Usagi said. Her eyes flicked away again, and her voice took on a dreamy quality. "That sounds great."

Rolling her eyes, Rei grabbed a fistful of napkins and viciously tore them to pieces. Unhooking her transformation pen from her pocket, Ami wrote down each of her friends' names on a different scrap of napkin. Unfortunately, they didn't have a hat on hand, but Mina volunteered the bowl which had previously held the napkins.

Each girl drew a scrap, unfolding it behind a cupped hand to keep their recipient secret. Mina had to prod Usagi in the side to bring her back to Earth in order to pull a name.

Ami took the last napkin bit. Unfurling it, she read a name, written in her own hand.

 _Usagi_.

And the gears in her brilliant mind began to turn.

* * *

Mamoru pulled his door closed softly behind him, hearing the latch click shut. Heaving a sigh, he turned the dead bolt with a reassuring clunk, and slung his schoolbag onto the kitchen table.

Oh, winter was so depressing. The gloomy, cold days, and the dark, even colder nights. Not only that, Christmas was in the winter, a holiday revolving around family and love. Neither of which he had.

Running a hand through his dark hair, Mamoru surveyed his equally gloomy living room. He couldn't remember the last time he'd celebrated Christmas. Certainly not since he'd left the orphanage. What would be the point? Sure, the decorations were pretty and chased away the dark, but they were expensive, and it wasn't like he had anyone to celebrate the holiday with.

Motoki was very generous about inviting Mamoru to his family's Christmas dinner, but Mamoru always felt like an intruder, despite the Furuhatas' kindness. No, it wasn't Motoki he was thinking about. It was her. Always her.

If only he could have her, hold her, and he would never want anything or anyone ever again. He would decorate his whole apartment just to make her smile, even though Christmas lights dimmed in comparison to the light shining behind her eyes.

If only she felt the same.


	2. Chapter 2

Usagi sat beside the kitchen window, cheek resting against the cold glass and her eyes unfocused. Outside, a few of the neighbor kids were playing in the snow, and across the street, Kishimoto-san was putting his lights up. But none of this could distract her from her thoughts.

"Usagi?" Ikuko called to her daughter. "Shingo already wrote his letter to Santa. Have you written yours yet?"

"Hmm?" Usagi murmured, turning. Then her mother's words sank in. "Oh, no, I'm not writing to Santa this year."

Ikuko was beginning to feel worried. "Are you going to play in the snow, at least?"

Usagi shrugged, an elegant motion. "Maybe later," she said vaguely, drifting up the stairs to her room, leaving her bewildered and concerned mother behind her.

Oh, Usagi had _tried_ writing to Santa, had _tried_ playing in the snow. But she was swiftly learning that one couldn't enjoy oneself if one's heart was somewhere else. And Usagi was in possession of her heart.

So until she got a replacement, she'd keep dreaming.

* * *

Mako bustled around her apartment, straightening pictures and plumping pillows. From in the kitchen, a timer beeped, and she rushed to silence it. As she took her banana muffins out of the oven, she wondered what this mysterious meeting was about. Ami had called Mina, Rei and Mako, saying that she had something important to discuss with them, and under _no_ circumstances were they to tell Usagi about it.

Usagi practically lived at the arcade, so meeting there was out. They could've met at Rei's grandfather's temple, but Mako made sure to volunteer her apartment as a rendezvous before Rei could say anything. It was more cozy and private this way. Besides, Mako loved hosting friends in her home.

Hearing the doorbell ring, Mako walked over to her door, swinging it open to see Ami standing there. Mako opened her mouth, but before she could speak, Ami beat her to it.

"I'm waiting for the others to come before I explain anything," she said firmly. Mako could see the steely resolve glittering in her eyes, and knew better than to argue. Soft-spoken as she might be, Ami was not one to break her word.

Rei and Mina came up together, and Mako went to put her warm muffins on a platter. Reentering the living room, she set the plate on the coffee table and took a seat on the couch beside Rei and Mina. The three stared at Ami, perched delicately on an armchair, but she appeared unfazed.

Clasping her hands on her lap, Ami began. "As you can see, Usagi's not here today, and must remain unaware of her absence. I know I'm defeating the point of the gift exchange, but I think it's important for you to know that I'm Usagi's Secret Santa. I want your help in giving her the perfect present."

Rei peeled the wrapper off a muffin. "Do you have a gift in mind?" she asked, sniffing the baked good before sinking her teeth into it.

"I do, actually," Ami said, her posture exuding confidence. "We're going to give her Mamoru."

This declaration, given in a tone suitable to saying _We're going to give her a month's worth of free chocolate milkshakes_ , was met with a series of shocked expressions. Rei froze, mid-chew, her teeth clicking together, and Mako's eyes went wide. Mina, of course, was the first to get over her surprise, squealing in approval.

"Yes, yes, yes!" she sing-songed enthusiastically.

"What? Why?" Rei asked, bewildered, voice muffled by the mouthful of banana muffin yet to be swallowed.

Mako found her voice. "I have noticed Usagi's seemed distracted lately. And isn't she spending a lot of time at the arcade?"

"Yes, because Mamoru is there for hours nearly every afternoon," Ami explained patiently.

"How do we know Mamoru wants to be Usagi's Christmas present?" Rei asked suspiciously.

"We don't," Ami admitted, biting her lip. "But I want to talk to Motoki, ask for his opinion. If anyone knows about Mamoru's true feelings, it's him. Besides, I have a hunch . . . I just can't explain it."

"I know exactly what you mean," Mina agreed emphatically. "Sometimes I —"

"Okay, we get it," Rei interrupted. To Mina she said, "So you're obviously going to help." Turning to Mako. "But are you?"

Mako worried her lip, torn. She didn't like playing matchmaker. In fact, she hated it. The knowledge that she was meddling in people's lives made her feel dirty. Guilty. But the ephemeral quality of Usagi's attention, the dreamy tone of her voice, the faraway look in her eyes — Mako had experienced it all before. She knew what it was like to be in love. And if there was even a chance she could help one of her best friends find happiness, she had to take it.

"I'm in," she stated, not a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

Rei sighed, though she was unable to hide the smile that was cautiously creeping across her face. "Me too."

Matching smiles bloomed across Mina and Ami's faces, and Mako felt her own lips curling. The four girls looked at each other, happy in the way one can only be when helping a friend. Even if that friend wasn't aware of her helpers.

Yet.


	3. Chapter 3

_Mamoru heard his doorbell ring. Rushing to open it, he inhaled the warm, cheerful scent of cinnamon and pine that had take up residence in his apartment. He threw open the door and smiled to see Usagi standing there, ice crystals frosted in her odangos, her face rosy with the cold, and love sparkling in her eyes._

 _"_ _Merry Christmas Mamo!" she beamed up at him, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face in his sweater._

 _Mamoru laughed. An utterly delighted sound. "Merry Christmas to you too Usako. I love you."_

 _She looked up at him again, and the raw emotion in her eyes made his heart thud. "I lov—"_

"Mamoru!" Motoki said loudly, his voice cutting through Mamoru's perfect dream. He blinked groggily, Motoki's fingers, which were snapping in front of his face, slowly coming into focus.

Reality came crashing down on him. Groaning, he rubbed his eyes. "Really Motoki?"

Motoki shrugged shamelessly. "It's starting to get late, and I thought you might want to leave soon."

Mamoru sighed and checked his watch. It was late in the afternoon. Already getting dark outside. But he didn't want to leave the arcade's warmth quite yet.

"What do you want for Christmas this year?" Motoki asked suddenly, his question filling the silence as he leaned against the countertop.

At once, a blond-haired girl appeared in mind's eye, but Mamoru just mumbled, "You don't have to spend money on me."

Motoki took his time replying, breathing out through his nose. "How are you coping with . . . Usagi?"

Mamoru gave him a sideways look. "How do you think?" But Motoki just raised a doubtful eyebrow.

"Fine," Mamoru muttered. "I'm still hopelessly in love with her. Can you leave me alone now?"

"Look, Mamoru, this is none of my business, but I think you should do something instead of sitting around moping and scaring my customers away. Who knows, she might have feelings for you too. Isn't it worth the risk?" He paused for a minute. "Isn't _she_ worth the risk?"

Motoki leaned forward expectantly, waiting for his friend's reply, but Mamoru was too wrapped up in his thoughts to notice. And then he felt a new emotion rising up from the others — hope.

* * *

After talking to Mamoru the previous evening, Motoki was closing up the arcade for the day when a bright, happy voice called a greeting.

"Hi Motoki!" Mina smiled, appearing from behind him and slipping her arm around his elbow. With a final twist, Motoki pulled his keys free from the lock and slipped them into his pocket.

"Hi Mina," he smiled. Male or female, everyone in Mina's presence couldn't help but smile, buoyed up by her unflagging enthusiasm.

"So," Mina said, and they started walking down the street, elbows still linked. Motoki didn't really know where they were going — Mina was pretty much just towing him along. Her tone was serious, or as serious as it ever got, and Motoki found himself anticipating her next words. "We have a favor to ask of you."

"We?" Motoki asked, furrowing his blonde eyebrows.

They came up to an intersection, and he spotted a blue-haired girl leaning against a street sign. Ami. Two of the girls were accounted for.

"Yes," Mina answered simply.

"Hello Motoki," Mako said, her heeled boots clicking on the pavement as she strode up to Mina and Motoki from behind. _There's three,_ he thought, bewildered, and if he was to be perfectly honest, a little apprehensive.

They were just approaching Ami when Rei sashayed out of a small, sign-less shop, a paper bag swinging from her arm. She flipped her glossy hair over her shoulder, her dark eyes fierce. Motoki gulped. He glanced back at the nondescript store as Mina dragged him along and wondered what Rei had been buying there. He'd be lying to say he wasn't just a little bit scared of her. She was not someone to make an enemy of.

But that was only four. Where was Usagi?

"Nice to see you, Motoki," Ami said for both her and Rei.

"Nice to see you too, Ami. Though I'm guessing that running into you wasn't a coincidence."

Ami studied him a minute, blue eyes shrewd. Then she shrugged. "It isn't. But hopefully, Mina's told you that we need to talk."

Motoki nodded, and the group of five continued across the street and down the sidewalk. Ami, in the lead, didn't seem to have a particular destination in mind.

"We're getting Usagi a Christmas present this year," Ami began, throwing her words over her shoulder. "And we want your . . . "

"Advice," Mina supplied, giggling.

"In a manner of speaking," Ami said.

This was turning out to be the weirdest five minutes of Motoki's life. How was he supposed to help with Usagi's gift? It wasn't he didn't want to — of course not, she was like a sister to him. But was he supposed to tell them about the chocolate he made milkshakes with? Chip in for a collector's edition manga? Did those even exist?

"We want to find her true love," Mako said dreamily, staring out into the distance.

"Namely, Mamoru," Rei said bluntly.

Motoki missed a step and nearly tripped when Mina didn't pause.

"How did you know?" was the first thing that he said after regaining his footing. Then he clapped a hand over his big mouth. Mamoru had trusted him with his most private feelings, and Motoki had to go and blurt them out.

But the girls seemed oblivious to his internal turmoil. Mina was squealing, Mako, eyes wide, asked "He's already in love with her?" and even Rei's lips were twitching dangerously high. Ami had stopped walking and was . . . glowing. Her cheeks were rosy, her eyes vibrant, and her smile was brighter than the moon.

For a moment, Motoki forgot about his guilt, amazed by the devotion these girls showed to their friend, a testament to the deep-rooted love they had for one another. Such friendships were hard to find these days. In fact, it was almost as if they had know each other in a previous life . . .

Now he was just being silly. Focusing on the girls again, he admitted sheepishly, "I shouldn't have told you that."

"No, we're glad you did," Mina said, laughing in delight.

"Just to be clear, how far do his feelings go? Do you know?" Ami interrogated him, starting to walk again.

"He loves her, without a doubt," Motoki reassured them hesitantly. But he had already implied the truth of that statement, and he had a feeling he could trust Ami. He wasn't so sure about the others, but Ami had a steadiness about her, as if she could not only support herself, but others who weren't yet strong enough to protect themselves.

"Thank you," Ami said softly, but only silence could hide the confidence in her voice. And somehow, Motoki knew with absolute certainty that he had made the right choice in confiding in them. "Will you help us?"

This time, there was no hesitation in his voice.

"Yes."


	4. Chapter 4

Usagi had decided to take a walk this afternoon. She needed to get away from her mother's worried looks. And she might as well buy a gift for her Secret Santa recipient while she was out.

As she headed down the street, she noticed that all the shops had put up Christmas lights. They glowed prettily as darkness crossed the sky, and Usagi felt herself start to smile; for once, happiness that had absolutely nothing to do with Mamoru.

Many of the stores also had Christmas decorations in the windows, a fact that had several children pressing their palms against the glass, their smiling parents following behind.

The family's happy, unrestrained laughter ringing in her ears, Usagi continued on her way, feeling warm and content. She was just nearing her destination when she spotted a young couple, holding hands as they crossed the street just ahead of her.

The sight made the joy in her heart disappear, overpowered by a bittersweet emotion. A reminder that anyone could fall in love; a reminder to not give up hope. But at the same time, it was a reminder that soon it would be Christmas, and she was alone. Unsure whether the boy she loved loved her back.

So with an uneasy heart, she entered the bookstore.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Rei asked, not turning away from the door to look at Motoki and Mina. Mako and Ami, busy with preparations, had been unable to come to the arcade and carry out the next step of the plan — getting Mamoru on board.

It was, of course, going to be extremely difficult. Mamoru was stubborn and quiet and scared. And usually, he masked his fear by insulting Usagi. But she wasn't here, so this could be interesting.

Motoki had been an obvious choice for the job — he was Mamoru's best friend, after all. Rei was another easy pick; she had stubbornness to rival Mamoru's. Mina though . . . was not such an easy choice. She was too excitable, and couldn't be trusted not to go over the top with her match-making duties. But she had whined and begged, and not even Rei was unaffected by Mina's disappointment, such a sharp contrast to her usual sunny nature. Usagi, on the other hand, whined so much it no longer had any influence on her friends.

Mamoru entered the arcade before Mina or Motoki had the chance to reply, and Rei felt, rather than saw, the three of the tense as Mamoru approached them, where they were sitting at the counter.

"Hello," Mamoru said warily, raising an eyebrow at the three people staring at him.

"Hi," Motoki returned nervously, and Rei rolled her eyes. Honestly, could he sound anymore suspicious?

"Hello Mamoru," Rei said, voice sharp. Mamoru sat down at a stool, apparently reassured by the normalcy of Rei's blunt tone.

Then she completely destroyed Mamoru's brief sense of comfort. "We need to talk to you about Usagi."

Rei watched as instant panic sprang up in his eyes. "What about her?" he asked, voice gruff.

Motoki rushed to speak before anyone could freak out Mamoru even more. "Promise to hear us through. I know this plan sounds crazy, but I think it will be worth it in the end."

Mamoru didn't say anything, but he didn't he didn't sprint out of the arcade yelling at them, so Rei considered that to be a good sign.

Now it was Mina's turn to jump in. Patting Mamoru's hand, resting on the counter before him, she said gently, "I know this will come as a big surprise, and I'm sorry for that. But here it is: my friends and I want to give Usagi the perfect gift this Christmas, but we'll need your help."

Mamoru frowned. "What is it?"

Mina smiled, a gorgeous, stunning smile. "True love."

Mamoru's hand jerked away from her's, a side effect of jumping up from his stool on unsteady legs. Rei could see his hands trembling at his sides before he abruptly hid them in his pockets. "What — how —?" His blue eyes found Motoki. "You!"

Mina threw herself in front of Motoki before Mamoru could either hide behind or strangle him; both of which seemed equally likely at the moment.

"It wasn't Motoki's fault. We got it out of him," Mina confessed, clasping her hands in her lap. "But before you have a panic attack — we think Usagi likes you back."

Mamoru froze, utterly still. Mina lowered her hands and slid off the counter, reclaiming her seat.

"Mamoru, breathe," Rei said in a low voice that demanded a response.

He sucked in a deep breath, exhaling shakily. He clumsily sat down again and buried his face in his hands. Mina patted his back soothingly.

"It's alright, everything will be okay," she murmured gently.

Rei gave him all of thirty seconds to recover before barking, "Are you in Chiba?"

Mamoru looked up at her, still looking a bit shaky. But he still had enough of his wits to know that he could not argue with Rei on this one. When she wanted something, she got it, and that was that.

In this case, Mamoru wanted that something too.

"Okay," he said. "I'm in."

And Rei smiled, her first real smile since this crazy gift exchange began. Because now she had the faith — in her friends, in Motoki, in Mamoru, and most importantly, in _herself_ — that they could pull this off, and give Usagi the Christmas present she deserved.

And they would not fail.


	5. Chapter 5

Mamoru had been wound up like a spring since his encounter with Rei, Mina, and Motoki at the arcade. It was unlikely he would relax until this whole thing with Usagi was done.

Oh, Usagi. If he'd thought he'd wanted her before, that was nothing compared to how he felt now. It was almost as if a magnetic force was tugging him to her, and the effort to keep himself locked in his apartment was stealing his breath.

He couldn't help but wonder if Mina and Rei were absolutely sure Usagi had feelings for him. That one, tiny thought was enough to stamp out the embers of his hope. What if she really hated him? What if she laughed at him when he confessed his feelings for her?

No, Usagi wasn't that cruel. She'd never do that, even if she did hate him.

 _Oh, Usagi. Do you have any idea how much I wish you were standing at my door?_

* * *

Bounding into Mako's apartment, Mina hugged first a surprised Rei, standing nearest to the entryway, then Ami, who gently returned the gesture, and finally Usagi, who smelled like roses.

"Where's Mako?" Mina asked, smiling wide. She could feel her excitement building steadily, pushing at the confines of her smile.

"She's in the kitchen," Usagi grinned. "It smells so good in there, but she won't let me in!"

Mina laughed, peering into the kitchen to see Mako stirring hot chocolate on the stove.

"Hi Mina! Merry Christmas!" Mako said cheerfully, giving Mina a smile before returning her attention to the pot, which, true to Usagi's word, smelled delicious.

"Merry Christmas Mako!" Mina replied, beaming though she knew Mako couldn't see her.

Four gifts in paper bags were sitting on the coffee table, each dropped off anonymously at Mako's earlier this week. The last gift — Mamoru — would be arriving to see Usagi in just an hour. Mina could hardly wait.

Usagi didn't seem to notice that a present was missing, and the present in question was the one for her. To their credit, Ami and Rei were doing an excellent job of distracting her. Just as Mina was opening her mouth to help them, Mako called, "Cocoa's ready!" and that was that.

Nestled in Mako's living room, the girls drank mugs of hot cocoa and apple cider, scarfed down copious amounts of cookies, and told stories that had them all laughing.

Mina had noticed there was no Christmas cake, but that was okay. Mako's cookies were delicious, and there was always next year, right?

And then, when there were only crumbs left, it was time for the presents.

"Ami, you should go first," Mina said, and though she couldn't explain her reasoning with Usagi listening, Mako and Rei nodded in agreement. Ami had worked so hard to give Usagi the perfect present that at the very least she deserved to open her gift bag first. So Mako found the paper bag with Ami's name on it and handed it to the blue-haired girl, her cheeks still rosy with laughter.

Ami opened the bag carefully, not ripping it anymore than necessary. When she pulled the gift out, a smile lit her face, and everyone else leaned closer to get a better look.

It was a book about the history of women's fashion.

Ami's smile twitched even higher as she met Mina's eyes. Mina shrugged, smiling. "Yes, I was your Secret Santa," she admitted, then continued brightly. "But now we have something interesting to talk about!"

Ami didn't reply, but hugged Mina tight.

Rei tore into her paper bag, little brown scraps fluttering to the floor beside her feet. She peered into the tattered remains, frowning. Slowly, she pulled out a book.

"This is my favorite manga," Rei said, clearly confused. "The one Usagi lost."

Usagi shrugged sheepishly. "I knew it was your favorite, so I bought you a new copy."

Rei couldn't take her eyes off the book. For once, she wasn't guarding her expression, and seemed on the verge of tears. Mina thought that Rei had never looked more beautiful.

"Look inside," Usagi said, suddenly perking up. Rei opened the front cover and her eyes grew wide.

"You got it signed by the author?" she exclaimed incredulously.

"Yes, she wrote your name and everything!" Usagi beamed.

Rei clutched the book to her chest, unable to keep the grin off her face. "Thank you, Usagi!"

Usagi bounced on the couch. "You're welcome!"

Mako opened her present next, sliding a long finger under the staple securing the bag and freeing the opening. She withdrew a mound of tissue paper. Setting it on her lap and carefully unravelling each piece, she unearthed a delicate blown glass rose, sparkling in the light.

"I love it!" she smiled.

"I was your Secret Santa," Rei confessed.

"Thanks Rei," Mako said enthusiastically, tucking a loose strand of brown hair behind her ear as she looked up at her friend.

"No problem," Rei said, the corner of her mouth quirking up. "I actually bought it that day we talked to Motoki."

Mina took her bag off the table. Only seven short minutes until Mamoru arrived. She could hardly sit still with anticipation.

Ripping her bag open, she looked into it's shadowy depths, almost missing the lonely slip of paper resting on the bottom. Curiously, she drew it out, noticing that it was blank. Flipping it over, she read the text printed tidily in the center.

 _Good for 1 Christmas cake._

As the words sank in, she jumped to her feet, unable to restrain herself any longer. "Mako!" she shrieked. "Really?"

Laughing, Mako slipped into the kitchen, returning with a beautiful Christmas cake in her hands.

"Merry Christmas!" she grinned.

The doorbell rang.


	6. Chapter 6

R"Who's that?" Usagi frowned. Right before she was going to open her present too. She glanced at her friends, and her confusion increased tenfold when she saw that their eyes were bright and their cheeks flushed.

"Your present's arrived," Ami choked out. Mako crossed the room and opened the door, Christmas cake cradled in one elbow, and when Usagi saw who was standing there, her breath caught.

It was Mamoru. Gorgeous, breathtaking Mamoru. He was wearing a black coat that made his blue eyes even bluer, and both the coat and his dark hair were dusted with snowflakes. His face, flushed with the cold, was turned towards her. When his gaze met hers,  
Usagi thought that her love for this man might kill her.

Then Ami stepped in front of her, Usagi's thick coat in her hands. "How about you go for a walk with Mamoru? It's stopped snowing, so you shouldn't be too cold."

Usagi wanted to protest, but she couldn't find her tongue. Nodding shakily, she pulled her coat on, laced up her boots, and stepped outside the safety of Mako's apartment. She took one last look at her friends' nervous expressions and realized that they  
had known Mamoru was coming. Invited him, probably.

Then Mako gently closed the front door, and Usagi was alone with Mamoru.

She refused to look at him. It was rude of her, but she didn't think she could control herself if she met his eyes again.

"Let's . . . go for a walk, then," Mamoru said hoarsely. Usagi nodded, staring at her feet, and felt her hair brush her cheeks.

In awkward silence they left Mako's apartment building and started walking down the street. Usagi had no idea where they were going, but that was the least of her problems.

Clearing her throat roughly, she asked, "So . . . what is my present?"

She dared to glance up at his face, relieved to see that he was looking off into the distance, contemplating his response. Was it just her imagination, or were his cheeks slightly pinker than before?

Usagi shook her head, trying to rid herself of the thought. She was being ridiculous.

"It's at the arcade," Mamoru finally mumbled, avoiding her question.

Usagi didn't mind though. She was finding it harder and harder to focus. _I wonder if his hair is as silky as it looks,_ she mused, then clapped a hand over her mouth as if she'd said the words out loud.

Wait.

Had she?

She was losing her mind and there was nothing she could do about it.

Usagi _felt_ the moment Mamoru turned to glance at her, and she looked away quickly. Then she realized for the first time that —

"It's snowing," she gasped, instantly awestruck, reaching out with her bare hand to feel the flakes land there. It was like she was in a dream. Too good to be true.

Then she became aware again of who was standing next to her. Not quite a dream.

Without thinking, she turned to face him, remembering too late that he was looking at her. Blue eyes, rosy cheeks and all.

He was impossible to look away from.

Usagi found she was having trouble breathing. She was right. This love would be the end of her.

Mamoru seemed to be having a similar problem, but instead of turning away, he stepped closer to her, maintaining eye contact all the while.

His face was so, so close. _He's going to kiss me,_ Usagi thought wildly, her heart pounding.

Then Mamoru seemed to lose his nerve, looking panicky. He made to back away, but Usagi, half-crazed with longing, cradled his face in her hands and kissed him. Hard.

Mamoru didn't hesitate before kissing her back, and Usagi felt like she was melting under his arms were solid around her waist, supporting her, and her fingers were sliding into his hair, and she found it really was soft, even  
softer than she'd thought it'd be, and his mouth — oh, his warm mouth — was claiming full control over her senses. This was better than a dream because it was real, and he was real, he was the only real thing in the world, and how could she imagine  
love could be any less wonderful than this?

Breathing hard, Mamoru pulled away, holding her tightly against him. Unable to think straight, Usagi was confused to find that Mamoru was kneeling in the light layer of snow blanketing the ground; that he was, in fact, sitting on his heels. She was more  
or less sitting on his lap, but she couldn't, didn't break away.

When she licked her lips, she was startled at the foreign feeling. They were swollen and tender.

Mamoru's lips looked swollen too, and she touched them gently. He jumped in surprise, but when she pulled her hand back, he ducked his head closer so she could touch them again.

Curiously, she traced his mouth with a forefinger. Her mouth had done this to him. Something about that satisfied her.

It was her turn to jump when he kissed the tip of her finger, forgotten on his mouth.

Pulling her finger away, she brushed her lips over his again, a kiss lighter than a snowflake.

"Oh, Mamo," she whispered, feeling his warm breath on her cheek.

"I love you, Usagi," he whispered, and she thought her heart would burst with happiness.

Usagi met his gaze, and found she was no longer afraid. "I love you, Mamo," she murmured, the truth of her words present in her voice.

Mamoru looked at her, his heart in his eyes, and just before he kissed her, she thought, _He is the most beautiful person I've ever met._

Their second kiss was even better than the first, soft and gentle and containing none of the desperation of the first.

After a few moments, a question occurred to her, and she pulled away.

"What _is_ my present?"

Mamoru tipped back his head and laughed, a pure, resonant sound, and Usagi thought that if she could wake him laugh like that for the rest of their lives, she would be content. When he met her gaze again, his blue eyes were sparkling, and Usagi momentarily  
forgot what her question was to begin with.

"I am," he said, grinning.

And Usagi found herself laughing too. She had never laughed this . . . freely before, and she liked the feeling it gave her. She had exposed her innermost heart to Mamoru, and he loved her wholly, unconditionally. Just like she did him.

"You do still have a surprise at the arcade though," he told her.

"What is it?" she asked curiously.

Mamoru hesitated, but gave in fairly quickly. "Motoki and the girls are waiting there for us."

"Like a party?" she questioned, eyes going round with excitement, and in reply, he nodded.

"Then let's go!" Usagi said enthusiastically, and, laughing, Mamoru pulled her to her feet.

She peered up at him happily, and words rolled off her tongue as if she'd been saying them all her life. "I love you."

His eyes softened. "I love you." Then he kissed her again.

It'd seem Usagi would have to wait a little longerto thank her friends, but she was perfectly happy right here, in the snow, with Mamoru.


End file.
